


Homodachis

by queerioes



Series: Nut in Space [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventually the OT3, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, threesome will be of intergalactic proportions, way heavier ratings for the second part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith bond over Shiro's hot bod. Hands on dicks, kinks are flying.<br/>What will happen though when Player 3 enters the game. </p><p>(someone stop <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/x_carnivale_x/pseuds/commodorecliche">commodorecliche</a>, she's fueling my Voltron space ship)</p><p>**NOW WITH BEAUTIFUL <a href="https://rainbowd00dles.tumblr.com/post/146606340796/open-preview-in-new-tab-for-full-view-some-klance">(NSFW) ART</a> by (<a href="https://rainbowd00dles.tumblr.com/">rainbowd00dles</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homodachis

Shiro had this morning routine where he would get up at the crack of dawn, whichever side of the ship faced a rising sun, and set himself up in a remote spot for warm-ups and toning exercises. He did planks, push-ups, sit-ups, stretching, you name it. Lance took note of this a while back, and would pop by occasionally just to watch. About a week ago, Lance noticed Keith sitting alone up on an observatory deck, watching Shiro go through his morning routine the same way he would do. Shiro was attracting a crowd, but it was no surprise to Lance as to _why_. Their looker of a leader did all of his solitary exercising in the mornings without his shirt, and the sight of rippling, toned muscles glistening with sweat as Shiro grunted and breathed through his training was boner-inducing. Lance had definitely spent more mornings in the shower jacking off to those visuals than doing extra training like Shiro.

One of those typical mornings, Lance passed by the observatory level, and there in the early morning silence was Keith watching Shiro go through the daily routine. Lance sauntered up behind Keith quietly, but the other man didn’t even notice his presence. _Oh, this is too easy._ Lance leaned down next to Keith’s ear, speaking into it to announce his arrival.

“See something you like?” Lance teased in a low, sultry voice.

Keith didn’t jump though, and - not taking his eyes away from Shiro’s form below them - shot back, “You too apparently, or is there a different Shiro you’re thinking of when you take those _long_ showers?”

“ _Wh-?_ I don't know _what_ you're talking about.” Lance stammered, visibly defending what little face he had left. He didn't know Keith had been listening in on him in the shower.

Before Lance could think about it any further, Keith grabbed a handful of his jacket and pulled him down to sit next to him. Settling next to Keith, they sat in companionable silence, watching as Shiro shifted into one-handed push-ups, his grunts and pants echoing off the walls.

The view tended to give Lance a half-chub at least, but with the noises Shiro was making, Lance could feel  his cheeks heat up and his palms begin to sweat: his personal symptoms indicative to an _insta-erection_. He side-eyed Keith to see if he was showing any of the same tell-tale signs of arousal. Keith's breathing was not as calm as it usually was, and there was a light blush creeping over his ears. It didn't take much to figure out that Keith was getting turned on by Shiro. Lance wondered how many times this had happened before, Keith sitting out of sight while watching Shiro put on this private show.

Lance felt a tight feeling in his stomach, sinking hotly into his hips. When there was something he and Keith were competing over, he felt a familiar tightness then too, anticipation making him overly aware of the other. This was different though, a heavier _need_ for human touch. Keith may have caught Lance jerking it over Shiro, but he probably wasn’t aware that he had been material in Lance’s spank bank too.

Breaking the silence, Lance prodded Keith, “You two seem pretty close.”

“Do we?” Keith smiled, brushing off the question.

Lance liked what he saw, watching as a coy little smile settled around Keith's soft looking lips. He had daydreamed of licking along the bottom one, biting it, and showing Keith all of the good things he had to offer

“So, what...” Keith started, but choked off his question when his gaze redirected down at Lance’s pants. They were growing noticeably tight, his dick at a noticeable half-mast already.

Lance realized almost immediately what sight had caused such a distraction in conversation for Keith . Jolting him from his promiscuous mental wanderings, Lance blanked on trying to come up with a halfway decent excuse for his half-chub. Before he could form a full sentence, there were fingertips carefully smoothing over his clothed dick.

“K-Keith!” Lance sputtered, mouth agape over what was happening.

“Hm?” Keith hummed. The guy looked oblivious to the actuality of his actions.  

“You, uh, having fun poking at it like that?” Lance carefully teased.

“I-I'm not _poking_ at it! It just seemed slightly uncomfortable like that… And besides, it seemed like you kinda liked it.” with a huff,  Keith turned back to watch Shiro, taking his hand off of Lance.  

Keith was cutely pouting to himself, pointedly ignoring that Lance was staring directly at him, but upon closer inspection he saw that Keith was hard too. Lance was one to _project_ his confidence as much as his friends would allow without taping his mouth shut, but there were still things he was unprepared for, and _this_ was one of those things . Keith and him picked at each other almost daily, to Shiro’s and everyone’s dismay, but he far from _hated_ the guy. A well kept secret by Lance, his general feelings for Keith were very much the opposite of hatred. .

“I…I didn't _not_ like it”, Lance mumbled.

“You're so childish.” Keith scoffed.

“Says the guy who went for it without asking first!”

“Well..!” Keith looked embarrassed and shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry. I should've asked.”

It was difficult for Lance to admit to himself, but Keith blushing and looking slightly defeated was _really cute_ and was creating a _harder_ predicament for his tightening pants _._

“It's okay. I'm okay with you _touching_ me.” Lance gently offered, which might have been his ultimate undoing in all of this. Keith faced him looking unguarded and genuinely curious as to   _why_ Lance was okay with him intimately touching him.

In the quiet moment between them, Lance slipped his hand closer, tapping a finger against Keith’s. It was a small and affectionate gesture, Lance trying to create that contact between them. Keith could be bold when he wanted to though, and he showed as much as he traced his fingers up Lance’s thigh, hovering patiently over the dick straining in his pants. Lance observed closely and leaned his face close to Keith's, feeling little puffs of warm breath against his lips.

“Do it. _Go ahead, Keith_.” Lance encouraged him, fueling that pool of heat in his stomach.

The moment those long fingers wrapped around his bulge, Lance sucked a sharp inhale through his teeth. Keith's touch was firm, but honest, feeling every curve and pulse hidden under the clothing. Watching as Keith continued to map out his hard-on, Lance froze as one finger bumped into his zipper. He didn't have to deliberate over what he _wanted_ to happen next, but Lance was so preoccupied with overthinking the situation at hand, that he failed to notice right away that Keith was already watching him closely for his cue, his permission to continue. Keith's dark eyes were steadfast in what he definitely wanted, but cautious and waiting for Lance to give him the go-ahead. Lance felt himself grinning at his obvious desperation and determination to get in his pants.

Smirking, Lance let his eyes slip closed, giving the choice to Keith to continue. He didn’t have to wait long though for the feeling of Keith’s small careful movements unzipping his pants. The zipper stopped at its catch, and Lance held his breath as he felt Keith's fingers wrap around him, freeing him from his cloth prison. Keith rubbed his thumb over Lance’s dick, it twitching under the attention, filling out in girth and length. Keith was thinking over something, and it became clear what that something was when he pressed down on the hard dick and watched it spring back up into place. Lance smirked up at Keith as if to say “impressive, isn’t it?”, but Keith had other plans: he ignored Lance’s prideful show and wrapped his fingers around the member a little too tight. Lance jerked at the pressure and was about to complain, but was stopped short as Keith smeared the little beads of pre-cum over the sensitive tip. Lance threw his head back, biting his lips to keep him from moaning, and it was Keith’s turn to smirk at him.

Keith handled Lance’s thick cock carefully, but firmly, using a tighter stroke that had Lance shivering in moments. He got Lance fully hard pretty quickly, pushing him to the  point of needily bucking his hips into Keith’s grip. Lance - after basking in the attention - decided that it was time to get his hands on Keith. He reached  to wrap his hands around Keith’s cock, finding it already standing up proud. It wasn’t as thick as Lance’s, but he took note of how responsive it was to touch, twitching at the lightest brush of his fingers.

Lance, in his excitement, suggested a shift, moving them so they faced  one another, their legs tangled together. Keith’s pants slipped lower on his hips as he moved to resettle, giving Lance a better view of slender hips, the thin line of hair leading into a messy tuft around his cock, and a glimpse of his balls. Lance reattached his hand around Keith’s shaft, giving it a few soft tugs, before encircling his fingers around the base. Keith responded pleasantly to a lighter touch, Lance noted as he he fingered at the foreskin pooling below the head of Keith’s cock. He was so sensitive, bottom lip trembling at particularly good touches.

Lance saw a chance to heighten the experience for Keith, wanting to perform well and impress him with his cock handling skills. Lance’s grip shifted , adjusting so that his thumb could massage gently into Keith’s balls, giving them proper attention.

“Hey… What are you doing? Keith asked cracking an eye open to look at Lance.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Lance threw back, as his thumb massaged into Keith’s balls.

Keith whined, squeezing his eyes shut again and tipping his head forward to lean on Lance’s shoulder. Lance slid his thumb through the slit of Keith’s wet tip, causing Keith to gasp sharply and fling his head back at the slick sensation. The sudden closeness gave Lance the opportunity to admire Keith’s mouth forming little “O’s” as he keened, cheeks burning. _He’s so incredibly sexy._ Lance felt a desperate need to break Keith’s normally serious demeanor and hear him keen and beg, frenzied and needy. Lance had spaced out for too long though, giving Keith a window to take back some control, not losing himself entirely to Lance fondling his balls and shaft.

“Sometimes you have the ah-attention span of a goldfish.” Keith jabbed, breath hitching.

“Yea, well… you…” Lance started, but stopped short; he was grasping at straws for a solid insult. He felt so good, he couldn’t collect his thoughts.

“You…” Lance was losing his will to snap back at Keith. “You’re really good at everything… you do.”

Lance delayed looking down at Keith after his admission, but when he did, he was met with an unexpected moment of vulnerability. Keith’s face was tomato-red, his mouth was agape and he looked like he was truly embarrassed.

“W-why was... _t-that_ your come back?” Keith stuttered out, eyes going wide.

Lance hadn’t seen Keith like _this_ before. To be honest, the whole situation was new given they were practically sitting in each other’s laps, mutually jacking off, but Keith’s response was _intriguing._ Lance took a hot second to ponder this rise he’d gotten out of the other pilot. Keith looked more turned on than he had before their banter, but Lance had only complimented him. Surely, that alone wasn’t something Keith would get off on… _oh fuck._ The realization of what was happening before him hit Lance like a homerun. Keith had a _praise kink_.

The look of realization must have shown on Lance’s face, because Keith’s grip on Lance’s dick tightened slightly, probably readying to defend himself. Lance wanted to pursue this, give a little more praise to Keith, confirm it, and then see if he could really _lay_ into him with this kink of his. His hand stroked up Keith’s dick a few more times, helping him get back into tempo and feeling good. Lance put his lips on Keith’s earlobe, kissing it softly before he made his first move.

“You’re handling me so well, just like with Red. To be honest, I’m really impressed with your skills”, Lance used a soft voice, tender as he gave Keith little bit of praise.

Pulling back to look at what response he would get, Lance was _not_ disappointed. There was a solid blush spreading across Keith's nose, cheeks, and out to his ears. His mouth was open like he was trying to catch his breath and deal with the shock of what Lance had just said to him. On the other end of things, Keith’s dick was leaking pre-cum over Lance’s hand like mad.

_Oh this was gonna be fun._

“Keith. Do you like when I tell you how good you are? Do you get off when I praise you?” Lance asked gently, grinning from ear to ear.

Keith couldn’t answer, his head drooping a bit. Lance didn’t want to make him feel bad over it, but he really wanted to fill that need, if Keith would let him. Lance wanted Keith to feel good physically and emotionally. It was a matter of seconds before he answered, but Keith did, barely nodded his head as an answer to Lance’s question. Lance was elated at this discovery, to see that his very serious and stubborn teammate had kinks just like he did. You never really could tell with people.

Moving to kiss at Keith’s red ear lightly, Lance pressed, “Would you like me to keep praising you?”

Keith let out a low sigh, pulling back slightly to look Lance in the eye. He had recomposed himself.

“Yes. I would like to hear praise _from you_.” Keith admitted.

Lance’s face was hot, but there was a smile plastered there, relishing in what he was hearing. He could _definitely_ do that for Keith. Lance laughed and pressed his forehead against Keith’s, soft hair tickling his forehead and sweat beading between them. Lance started moving his hand on Keith’s cock again, collecting and smearing all of the cum there, relishing at the sound of his foreskin slicked up.

“Ah! Lance.” Keith’s breath hitched at Lance’s touches.

“You’re such a natural, Keith”, Lance cooed softly. “You’re so good with your hands, and your focus is so sharp. I’m glad you’re my rival and teammate.”

Keith’s breathing was getting more ragged and Lance was catching little whimpers slipping out of him. He had seen some provocative expressions come from Keith, but this was a whole new side to him that Lance was experiencing. Feeling hotter as they went, Lance kept pumping his wrist and lavishing praises on Keith, stroking his ego in time with his cock.

“Y’know how important you are to the team? _Shiro_ thinks so too.” Lance pressed his forehead against Keith’s affectionately as he swiped his thumb across the head of his dick, drawing out a long low moan from Keith.

“What do I think exactly?” a voice awkwardly cleared itself above them.

Lance and Keith both froze at the sound of the voice, wildly looking at each other and then up at Shiro, who had at some point walked in on them. Shiro stood  there shirtless, arms crossed, and looking at them with an amused yet slightly out of place feel about him. Both Lance and Keith felt as if the air had been knocked out of them, gasping in disbelief at what they had been caught doing. Lance’s hand, still on Keith, felt the cock go totally limp.

“Oh. It’s soft” Lance blurted out.

“S-shut up! Of course it’s soft! Why the hell are _you_ still raging hard?” Keith fired back.

Lance didn’t answer, not exactly wanting to showcase the fact than an unexpected audience did nothing but fuel his erection. He didn’t have to think on it too long, though, as Shiro stepped towards them both and crouched down to their level. Keith jerked away stuffing his dick back in his pants, Lance following his example. Shiro looked at both of them seriously, commanding their attention. It was that leader-mode he had honed so well; although, being easy on the eyes certainly helped command attention too.

“Look boys, if you’re going to do that kind of stuff together, try to do it somewhere you won’t be interrupted. Understood?” Shiro was smiling, and while he seemed to understand to a degree, Lance imagined he meant not wanting the others to walk in on them.

Lance put on his nervous grin, trying to laugh it off, but Keith didn’t say anything. He didn’t look as embarrassed, but rather like he was holding back.

“Keith? Do you have something to say?” Shiro pried, obviously noticing Keith’s demeanor too.

Keith looked up at him in all seriousness, and, without holding back, blurted out, “We were doing it because of you.”

Lance started gesturing with his hands trying to recover from Keith’s sudden confession.

“W-what he meant was, we thought you looked hot down there, training. One thing lead to another, and-and this is where we landed”, Lance tried to re-explain for Keith.  

Shiro smirked, seemingly understanding them needing to release some tension. Lance and Keith eyed each other with one particular question hanging between them.

“Actually, we both were thinking that you might join us next time. I mean, you _are_ the one we were getting hot and bothered over after all.” Lance proposed, stating it as simply as he could.

“I figured that might come up.” Shiro cheerily replied to the surprise of both them.

“For now we have training to complete, but how about the three of us talk more _in depth_ about this later tonight? Sound good, boys?” Shiro’s response was the diplomatic answer of leader, but it was laced with something extra special for Lance and Keith.

It was far from a ‘no’.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Tomodachi is Japanese for 'friend/friends'. This title is literally one of my favorite puns. >:D
> 
> Thanks for reading! ;D  
> Next part will be a hot threesome between KeithxShiroxLance !!  
> Each boy has their preferences or kinks, and we get to see all of those met in the next part! Get wrecked! 
> 
> Many NSFW and lots of fluff, so come back by to check them out or subscribe! 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.
> 
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
> 


End file.
